Problem: If the matrix $\mathbf{A}$ has an inverse and $(\mathbf{A} - 2 \mathbf{I})(\mathbf{A} - 4 \mathbf{I}) = \mathbf{0},$ then find
\[\mathbf{A} + 8 \mathbf{A}^{-1}.\]
Explanation: Expanding $(\mathbf{A} - 2 \mathbf{I})(\mathbf{A} - 4 \mathbf{I}) = \mathbf{0},$ we get
\[\mathbf{A}^2 - 6 \mathbf{A} + 8 \mathbf{I} = \mathbf{0}.\]Multiplying both sides by $\mathbf{A}^{-1},$ we get
\[\mathbf{A} - 6 \mathbf{I} + 8 \mathbf{A}^{-1} = \mathbf{0}.\]Then
\[\mathbf{A} + 8 \mathbf{A}^{-1} = 6 \mathbf{I} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 6 & 0 \\ 0 & 6 \end{pmatrix}}.\]